


it was all about love for a child.

by inquisitioned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, WOW THAT GLASS THING WAS AWFUL, i knew what i was gonna write about right away, i'm never going to be okay again, my hale feelings are taking over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitioned/pseuds/inquisitioned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But maybe he was just trying the best he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was all about love for a child.

Between the rain falling and the tremendous thunder outside, it looked like it was going to be a long night. Cora had just watched her brother nearly die in front of her, after all of that vitriol she’d just spit at him—he deserved at least some of it, to be fair, but the last thing she wanted to do was lose literally the last remaining family member she really cared about (Peter was sort of a far off thing outside of her consciousness—he killed Laura, and she’d attack him on sight if she saw him) to the same assholes who trapped her in a vault for three months. 

He didn’t want to say yes to them—didn’t want to go. Didn’t want to scare Isaac off, either, and Cora could see the hatred on her brother’s face when he did it, not for his beta, but for himself, like he thought the very action was despicable. 

It came to her later that night, she figured—that no one hated her brother, no one thought her brother was a disappointment more than Derek did. He was asleep, finally, wounds slowly healing and in bed, now that he wasn’t bleeding all over the place, and Cora sat down next to his bed, arms wrapped around her knees and staring at Derek. Her big brother, the alpha. It was hard to imagine—she could still remember Laura chasing him around the house and calling him Bunnicula until Mom picked her up by the scruff of the neck and told her to leave him alone. 

But those were the memories from before the fire. Mom was gone, Laura was murdered, and now it was just Cora and Derek. 

Glancing over at the phone on Derek’s bedside table, Cora looked between the phone and Derek’s face, once, twice, slowly, and then carefully slipped it off the table, silent as a mouse. She leaned back against a post in the loft and turned it on, scrolling the contacts until she found the one labeled “Isaac”. 

_He didn’t mean to hurt you. He’s trying to keep you safe._

She was starting to doze off when there was a reply, short and sweet. 

_I know._

Drawing her mouth into a line, she turned her gaze back up to Derek, who’d turned over in his sleep, triskele on his back barely illuminated in the moonlight, and deleted the conversation, setting the phone down where it was silently. 

She fell asleep sharing the bed with Derek, tucking herself against that triskele like she was ten still, and she’d had a bad dream. Maybe he was disappointing—she wasn’t going to let that go anytime soon. Derek was supposed to be big and powerful now, was supposed to have a pack like they did before, twenty people and werewolves, had it all together like Mom always had. But Derek was only one person. 

Maybe he was just trying the best he could.


End file.
